fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Fairy Rewrites: Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart
Fairy Rewrites: Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart is another version of the second season of the Pretty Cure Franchise. Fairy Rewrites: Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart describes how the story would have went if Yousei A. Sina's original character Kuroha Akari was a main character in the original season. Note: The author (FairySina) of this story has yet to complete the first seasons! So the work on this might take some time! List of Episodes :Fairy Rewrites: Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart Episodes Characters Pretty Cures * : Nagisa is the athletic heroine of the series. She is the captain of the school's lacrosse team and is very popular. Although she is bad at school and is immature, she has her own sense of justice and never lets anyone dear to her down. She's a scatter-brained glutton who loves Akane's takoyaki. Her alter ego is . * : Honoka is the best student in the class, and loves reading books and science. She is the president of the Science Club. Though popular with the boys, she has no interest in them and is rather asocial in a formal manner. However, the friends that she does have are very close to her, and she will do everything to protect them. She has a lot of hope and can always see the good in people. She lives with her grandma since her parents travel a lot. Her alter ego is . * : A mysterious girl who is later revealed to be the life of the disappeared Queen. Although technically not a Cure, she has special powers that aid the girls while fighting. Hikari is sweet and gentle and always thinks of others. She works with Akane at the Tako Cafe. Her alter ego is .http://prettycure.wikia.com/wiki/Futari_wa_Pretty_Cure_Max_Heart#Pretty_Cure * : Akari is a new transfer student at Verone Academy, who recently transferred to Nagisa and Honoka's class. Akari is an energetic but also very cold young girl. She is fiery about everything and always wants to be the best. But Akari is also very clumsy and hates to accept that. Her alter ego is . Mascots * : The chosen protector of the Princess of Hope, and is in Nagisa's care. He is quite arrogant and constantly argues with with his care-taker, but he loves Mipple, and they are often seen having a "lovey-dovey" relationship. He ends his sentences with "-mepo". * : The Princess of Hope, and also in Honoka's care. Unlike Mepple, she is reserved and seems to get along well with her care-taker, but she still cares very much for him. She ends her sentences with "-mipo". * : The Prince of Light who is sent to be with Pretty Cure in the second half of the first season. He is extremely selfish and usually only thinks of himself. He lives with Nagisa and annoys her and Mepple to a great extent. He ends his sentences with "-popo". He is also the transformation device for Hikari to transform into Shiny Luminous. * : The Princess of Light who can connect with the future. She thinks of Pollun as her older brother and always annoys him. Lulun can give the Heartiel Brooch to Shiny Luminous. She ends her sentences with "-lulu".http://prettycure.wikia.com/wiki/Futari_wa_Pretty_Cure_Max_Heart#Mascots * : Sharpple is the prince of darkness who came to earth to find his new path, that has nothing to do with his responsibilities as prince of darkness. He is currently Kuroha Akari's partner. Sharpple can take the form of the Fierce Muse when he is on earth. He ends his sentences with "-shapo". * : Yaruru is a creature of darkness from the Garden of Moon, whose powers are directly connected with Cure Shadow's powers. She usually ends her sentences with "~yaru". Yaruru can give the powerful Infinite Power Gems to Cure Shadow. Villains Minor Characters Locations Items Trivia References Picture Credit #''Logo Credit goes to Pretty Cure Wiki.'' Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart related series Category:Fairy Rewrites: Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart Category:User:FairySina Category:FairySina Category:Fan Series Category:Pretty Cure fanime Category:Sequels Category:Sequels to Canon Series